


Broadcast of a Weird Al cult meeting by a corporate regulator (missing, presumed deceased)

by gamblignant8



Category: Vast Error
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Horror, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vast Error - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamblignant8/pseuds/gamblignant8
Summary: A speaker, believed to be Edolon, leads a meeting of the cult he serves.





	Broadcast of a Weird Al cult meeting by a corporate regulator (missing, presumed deceased)

**Author's Note:**

> Horror, no jumpscares.

[MP3 here](http://static1.squarespace.com/static/5b807a5bc258b41bd831d637/t/5bd90d6770a6adfd1c0915f6/1540951466294/Edolon.mp3/original/Edolon.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> A piece for [Vast Error](https://mspfa.com/?s=2302&p=1) done in the style of my [found audio pieces from the SCP Foundation](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-2558).
> 
> Audio sources all used with permission under Creative Commons licenses:
> 
> https://freesound.org/people/unfa/sounds/245123/ (unfa)  
> https://freesound.org/people/Electroviolence/sounds/234542/ (Electroviolence)  
> https://freesound.org/people/joedeshon/sounds/140295/ (joedeshon)  
> https://freesound.org/people/sagetyrtle/sounds/76693/ (sagetyrtle)  
> https://freesound.org/people/satanicupsman/sounds/345906/ (satanticupman)  
> https://freesound.org/people/tayingalive/sounds/442552/ (tayingalive)  
> https://freesound.org/people/homejrande/sounds/17374/ (homejrande)


End file.
